The Blazing Chronicles
by KingOfStories01
Summary: Approximately 70 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, most of Naruto's generation has passed on, giving rise to a newer generation. The shinobi of this generation, however, will find themselves on an adventure to protect their world from destruction. Can this ne generation succeed? OC story, OCs needed and accepted. Rated T for mild language, violence, and adult themes.


Naruto: The Blazing Chronicles

Intro and OC Forms

~~~X~~~X~~~

I do not own Naruto, nor any of it's various spin-offs. Please continue to read/watch Naruto and support it and it's owner, Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~X~~~X~~~

It has been nearly seventy years since Naruto defeated Tobi and the resolution of the Fourth Shinobi World War. In the time that has passed, Naruto had become the Sixth Hokage and had married Hinata Hyuga, having three children with her (a set of opposite-gendered twins named Ema and Jiraiya, then a son named Nagato). He retired from the Hokage position at about twenty-five years ago, relinquishing the position to Konohamaru Sarutobi. Fifteen years later, Naruto passed away, aged seventy-five, due to illness.

Konohamaru, on the other hand, remained as Hokage until three years ago, being a surprisingly responsible and fair Hokage, retiring only because of his old age. He is still alive, though, and is a gentle old man who is something of an adviser to the new Hokage. He is one of the few people remaining from Naruto's generation, the only others being Udon, Moegi, and Shino Aburame (all of whom serve as Council members).

In the seventy years that have passed since then, a lot has changed in the world, yet a lot remains the same. The Five Great Ninja Villages all remain as separate villages, the alliance between them only managing to be a temporary peace lasting until Madara's defeat. However, the alliance did help lead to the creation of an organization known as the "Unity of Villages." This organization was devised by Naruto as a method for future generations to deal with organizations like the Akatsuki. The Unity of Villages has helped ensure peace between the villages of the land, and made the years since it's creation peaceful.

However, there are dark times coming. A mysterious organization, working in the shadows, is making plans to take the world as their own. Though unknown to the world at large, or nearly anyone outside of the organization itself, this group is more then strong enough to make their move. Only time will tell how the organization will act, and if the newest generation of ninja can stop these rogues...

~~X~~

Kazuo Imagawa quickly rushed into the Academy, running for the stairs that led to the second floor of the Ninja Academy. He felt embarrassed that the ONLY day he was running late was the day was the finals. He hoped he'd make it just in time; if he failed the year because he was late, he'd be the laughing stock of the ninja world.

Fnally reaching the door to his classroom, he threw it open, proclaiming, "Yuno-sensei! I'm here!"

Yuno Karisaki, his teacher, looked at him and said, "Thank you so kindly for making it on time, Kazuo. I'd prefer if you'd just take your seat like you're supposed to, instead of making a performance."

Kazuo looked down sheepishly and walked over to an open seat, ending up next to Takeru Hiroshi. Yuno looked around the class and said, "As I was saying before that little... incident... today is the final exam day. I hope all of you are prepared, I don't want to feel like I've wasted this year with all of you. We'll start with the written portion of the final, then move on to the physical portion. You have a total of two hours to complete this exam. I will begin distributing them now."

As Yuno walked around, handing out the papers, Kazuo muttered to Takeru, "Hey, Takeru. Looks like this is our final class before we're fully fledged ninja, huh? I'm so excited that we're so close."

Takeru stared blankly at Kazuo, neither his face nor his gray-blue eyes hinting at any emotion for Kazuo to understand. After a few moments, Takeru said, "Agreed. I'm excited as well. I'm sure we'll make great ninja."

Kazuo smiled and said, "Thanks for actually answering me, Takeru. In any case, best of luck, looks like Yuno-sensei is on her way."

Takeru gave a small smile and said, "Yes. Good luck to you as well."

Yuno stopped in front of Takeru and placed an exam in front of the two students. Kazuo picked up his pencil and began looking the questions over carefully...

~~~X~~~X~~~

So, as you can tell, this is a Naruto fan fic taking place 70 years after Naruto: Shippuden. In this fic, aside from the aforementioned ninja, everyone from Naruto's generation has passed on. There are children and grandchildren, yes, but the rest are dead.

For all those who might ask, here are the pairings from Naruto's generation: NarutoXHinata, SasukeXSakura, ShikamaruXTemari, and NejiXTenten (you can use your imagination for the rest, but they've all passed on anyway). If any of you don't like the pairings, it REALLY doesn't matter, everyone's long gone anyway.

In any case, OCs: this is an OC story, so I'm going to need characters from you guys. I'm going to put the OC form and ground rules on my profile, and I'll accept OCs through either PM or review (preferably PM). Thank you! I would like a way to contact you, however, so please try to give me one.

Just a quick note, I need OCs for the main villain group, Kages, jonin leaders, teams from all of the villages, etc. I pretty much would like whatever OCs you can give me. The story won't start until I have a full Rookie Nine set (plus the two jonin for the other teams). Also, all people who want to make a villain, please PM me first so I can give you info you might need.

KingOfStories01


End file.
